A jack is a device for lifting a heavy object and has the properties of easy moving and operation, so the jack is widely used in various industries, and vehicle maintenance in particular. Therefore, almost each vehicle is prepared for a jack.
Since the jack is provided for lifting the heavy object, in operation, the jack must be pushed to the bottom of the heavy object, such that the jack will be shaded by the shadow of the heavy object, and at night and the area of insufficient light in particular, and the user is unable to determine the position of a top plate of the jack. In order to solve this problem, the user has to push the jack to adjust the position of the jack by one hand, and to grip a lighting device by the other hand, so as to illuminate the position between the jack and the bottom of the heavy object, which is inconvenient to the user. Moreover, the user may have no lighting device to use, so the conventional jack cannot meet the users' requirement.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.